Truth and Lies
by Captain Spider
Summary: Shadow strugles to walk the staight and narrow while trying to find a new purpose. Some think he's good, some think he's still evil and Amy's stuck finding out who's right. But Shadow has a dark secret that could destroy him and everyone else.
1. A New Purpose

**I do not own Sonic or any of it's caracters they belong to sega.**

Chapter 1: A new purpose

Shadow wandered the halls of the space colony ARK; It had been a month since the Black Arms invasion, and he had finally managed to regain his memories. After all the searching, all the questioning and uncertainty about who and what he really was, at last he had the answers he so desperately sought.

But to his disappointment the thing he wanted the most, and now the thing he hated the most. The memories were there, but there were so many and he had no way to tell what each one was, or when and where it happened. It was like trying to do a puzzle, with no idea of what the picture was supposes to look like. It was all so confusing, on more than one occasion he feared he would go mad from the overwhelming flood of images '_who ever said be careful what you with for, sure wasn't kidding'_

In the end the answers he so desperately sought had only provided him with even more questions, the greatest one being '_what do I do now_'

By destroying the Black Arms he had done what he was created to do. So why he was still alive? He had fulfilled his promise to both the Professor and Maria. What was there left to do? What was his purpose now that he didn't have one?

He had always been so focused on regaining his memories and fulfilling his promise, he had never bothered to stop and think about what he would do once he had.

Shadow entered the ARK's observation area and looked around; at one time the place had been the most advanced technological space center ever. Full of active people, all scurrying about doing research of various kinds. Each one thrilled to be a part of the marvel that was the ARK, and to work with the legendary genius known as Professor Gerald Robotnick.

Now it was simply another abandoned facility long past its prime, the entire station was a complete mess. The halls where cold and dark, many of the walls where chipped and cracked and had bullet holes, some had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble. Broken glass and equipment littered the many laboratories, and the twisted remains of broken GUN robots lay scattered throughout the many rooms and corridors. Even after over 50 years, the place still reeked of a combination of disinfectant and dried blood. He could still feel the carnage and destruction that had taken place here so long ago.

The ARK had also been his home; it was where he was created, where he was raised. He had come here hoping to find some kind of solace; instead all he found were the ghosts of his past.

Shadow sighed and turned on one of the monitors, he had adjusted the frequency so that he could pick up television programs on the monitors.

He flipped through the channels before finally stealing on a news channel.

"_And in local news world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog has once again saved the day from the evil forces of doctor eggman. Over the years Sonic has made it his purpose in life to save the planet and its inhabitants from certain destruction. He has fought against everything from robot army's to giant water demons, and recently even helped to stop an alien invasion. In honor of Sonics amazing heroism, the president has declared a celebration. Joining Sonic in the parade will be his friends. Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Rouge the bat, and Amy Rose who often help Sonic in his world saving adventures. The group is also sometimes known as the Freedom Fighters. The ceremony will take place in down town Station Square this Saturday"_

Shadow stared at the monitor as a single line kept bouncing around in his head "_has made it his purpose in life to save the planet and its inhabitants from certain destruction" 'maybe that is the answer I've been looking for'_

**Sorry if it's a little short but don't worry it's only the first chapter and they get longer from here.**

**So please read and review**


	2. YOU WHAT

**Wow 4 reviews already, and all of then within 24 hours cool.**

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far.**

**Thank you: Mommaleasey, Elys, lordshippo22, and Nighttime Lunacy. **

**Also to Nighttime Lunacy, glad you liked the originality, some of the thing you mentioned will happed, just not in the way you would expect them to.**

**Chapter 2: YOU WHAT**

The streets of Station Square where a buzz with activity. All over people had gathered in anticipation of the day's celebration, high on one of the many rooftops stood a lone black hedgehog observing the commotion below. everywhere he looked his eye's where assaulted by a single color; blue. It was though the entire town had gone Sonic crazy, balloons, banners, buttons, all blue and all marked with a Sonic the hedgehog logo 'no wonder the faker has such a huge ego' .

What really surprised Shadow was the people, every one of them had on some piece of clothing with the Sonic logo on it. Shirts, pants, jackets, shoes, hats, you name it. He also noticed that Sonic wasn't the only one people where emulating. Some were dressed in orange, others in red, and many of the girls were wearing pink. One guy dressed was in black which Shadow found very odd that among all the bright colors. As he looked closer he saw that the black shirt the person was wearing had red stripes on the sleeves, and Shadow realized the guy was dressed as, him. As he looked around he noticed many others dresses in back and red as well 'didn't realize I was so popular'

Shadow stood on the roof waiting for the celebration to start after over 4 hours of waiting his patience was wearing thin. "what the hell is taking so long" finally the parade started "about time"

Shadow watched as the parade started, first was a full marching with everyone dressed in blue band outfits. Next where various balloons of Sonic and his friends first was one of Sonic, followed by one of Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. In the center of the celebration was a large Sonic the hedgehog float on witch Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Amy and Rouge were ridding.

Shadow debated whether or not he should approach the group now but decided against it. It would better to talk to them in private rather than in front of a large crowd.

Shadow watched in disgust as the people went nuts when they spotted Sonic and the others cheering and waving and taking pictures. Sonic being the ego manic that he was drank up the attention waving and flashing his usual arrogant smile. "It makes me sick, the way these people eat up that blue idiots antics" Of course Sonic wasn't the only one playing to the crowd, Rouge was hamming it up just as much waving and blowing kisses. Tails was waving but looked extremely nervous. Knuckles was smiling and waving but the smile was forced making it obvious he didn't want to be there. Amy was probably the most normal she smiled and seemed to be having a good time.

As the parade made its way through the streets Shadow followed leaping from roof top to rooftop keeping the others in sight. When the float stopped in front of a podium Shadow readied himself to approach the group, thinking the celebration was at an end. He was disappointed when Sonic and the others dismounted from the float and walked to the center of the podium where the president was waiting for them. Shadow frowned now he was really getting annoyed "how much longer is stupid thing going to take"

The president started to give some speech about how great a hero Sonic was. But Shadow could care less so he tuned it out. Something about Sonic being a hero bla bla bla, Sonic saving the world bla bla bla. Eternal gratitude bla bla bla. "dose this guy ever shut up" finally after over 20 minutes of no stop talking he finished. The President turned to Sonic and the others and presented each one of them with a gold medal of honor.

When they dismounted the podium Shadow believed that this could be his opportunity but was proved wrong when the group was swarmed by fans. Now Shadow was pissed "son of a bitch!"

After 2 hours of signing autographs the group left alongside the president in a black limousine. "Finally" Shadow wasted no time and took off after the vehicle, down the side of the building into the streets determined to catch it.

Inside the limo sat the celebrities of the day Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. Along with them sat the President of the United States, and a young squirrel around Sonic's age named Princess Sally Acorn. Sally's fur was mostly a dark brown except for around her chest and abdomen which was light brown. She had dark red hair and blue eyes. She wore light blue combat boots and a vest that was the same color.

The president looked over at Sally "I'm glad you could make it princess" Sally's father The King of Knothole; was good friends with the president, and he had invited her to the celebration.

Sally smiled "It's a pleasure to be here sir"

Tails who was looking out the window noticed a black figure "hey looks its Shadow"

The others rushed over to the window, and sure enough there was Shadow running alongside the limo.

Shadow looked over at the faces of the others as they watched him run he smirked then jumped in the air. He did a 540 onto the limo dropping down through the open sun roof and into the back where the others were.

Everyone was impressed by Shadows acrobatics, well everyone except Sonic anyway 'big deal I could do that in my sleep'

The president was the first to speak "so tell us Shadow to what do we owe the pleasure"

"hope it's not more of your relatives coming to destroy the world again" quipped Sonic

Shadow glared at the cobalt hero, then smirked "no not this time. I what to join the Freedom Fighters"

**Shadowwritter-x9: Well here is chapter 2. I know the storys going a little slow right now, but don't worry. The next two chapters are where I set up the main plot of the story.I will try to get chaper 3 up before Anime Expo. WHICH IS LESS THEN 2 WEEKS AWAY.(jumps up and runs around room in joy)**

**Untill then please R and R**


	3. In or Out

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Some stuff came up and I had to put this aside for a couple of days. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I got twice as many reviews for chapter 2 as I did for chapter 1. **

**Mommal****easey: Thanks I always try to keep people as in character as I can. I'm not a fan of OOC unless there's a reason for it . ****The main reason that I chose to use the term 'Freedom Fighters,' was because I liked it more and I figured the others would get pretty annoyed with always being called 'Team Sonic' especially Knuckles. But I do read the comic so I know that story line as well. **

**Elys: Sorry to hear that you don't like Sally. Unfortunately she plays a somewhat important role in the story. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**Also I would like to apologize for my bad grammar and spelling. Unfortunately it's my worst subject when it comes to writing. I'll do what I can to make it better but don't expect any miracles.**

**Chapter 3: In or Out**

The inside of the limo was silent, and everyone stared at the onyx hedgehog as though he had just grown a second head.

Sonic was the first to speak. "YOU WHAT" very loudly.

Shadow ignored the blue hero's outburst. "I said I want to join the Freedom Fighters"

Sonic waved his hands in front of his front of him. "Wow wow wow, slow down a sec why do you want to join the FF?" he said trying to rap his mind around why Shadow, the ultimate loner would suddenly want to be part of a team.

"I have my reasons"

Sonic simply smiled his usual cocky smile. "Well hate to break it to you shads but this is a private club. You can't just say 'I want in' and boom you're on the team"

Shadow glared at Sonic. _'Arrogant jerk'_

The president decided that he should clarify. "Please understand Shadow the Freedom Fighters is not simply some band of vigilantes. They are responsible for the safety of the entire world one must have certain skills in order to join"

"You have children on your team" he responded referring to Amy and Tails.

"HEY" said Tails and Amy in unison felling that they'd just been insulted.

"Hey Tails and Amy have proved themselves a bunch of times over the years" said Sonic.

"So what exactly are these skills" Shadow didn't care what these so called skills where he was the Ultimate Lifeform there was nothing he couldn't do.

"Well for one thing ya gotta be a good guy" blurted Knuckles.

Shadow frowned and clenched his fists in anger. Even after all he had done saving this stupid planet twice and almost sacrificing himself. They still considered him a criminal. _'Stinking self-righteous hypocrites' _"I see" he said through clenched teeth.

The president wanting to avoid a pissed off Ultimate Lifeform began to speck again. "In order for anyone to join it must be discussed then put to a vote. It can take days or even weeks to make a final decision"

Shadow glared at the human. "Then I suggest you start discussing it right now"

"You'll have to what till we can go somewhere more private" responded the President

Shadow crossed his arms. "Dose it look like I'm busy"

The president sighed it was obvious that the dark hedgehog wasn't going to leave until he got an answer, no matter how long it took. He reached over and pressed a button on the side of the door activating an intercom system. _"yes sir" _came the voice that was obviously the driver of the limo.

"Change in plans Ben head for the G.U.N central office"

"_Yes sir"_

Shadow smirked then took a seat next to Rouge. He looked around at the others assembled. The only one he didn't recognize was the brown chipmunk sitting next to Sonic.

Shadow tapped Rouge on the shoulder to get her attention then pointed to Sally. "Who is she"

Rouge looked over at who Shadow was pointing at then smiled. "Why so interested? See something you like" she loved teasing the midnight hedgehog and knew just how to get under his skin.

Shadow glared at the ivory bat "don't be stupid I simply want to know what she's doing here"

Rouge shrugged. "Well if you must know that's Sally Acorn, her father is the King of Knothole" Shadow nodded not at all impressed by the girls royal status.

Rouge continued. "She's also a part of the Freedom Fighters" once again Shadow didn't really care about this new info.

"And she's Sonic's girlfriend" that got Shadow's attention.

"Really" he said raising an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that Sonic had a girlfriend, not that he'd ever asked him. He simply assumed that given the fakers ego, he would have mentioned it by now or at least used it to avoid Amy when she chased him. That was another thing that struck him as odd, if Sonic already had a girl why did Amy still chase him. Shirley the girl wasn't stupid enough to chase after someone who was already taken. Shadow glanced over at the pink hedgehog in question; his eye's lingering on her for a moment before shaking his head. '_Why should I care, it's none of my business if the she chooses to waste her life chasing that blue idiot' _still he found it odd that he was even thinking about her at all.

As they rode Sally studied the black hedgehog. She didn't know too much about Shadow and what little she did know she didn't like, not one bit.

According to the file she had read, Shadow was an artificial lifeform created on the space colony Ark by Professor Gerald. The Ark was shut down after an accident and all projects including Shadow where put in stasis. Then 50 years later Shadow was released by Doctor Robotnick and attempted to destroy the planet but was stopped by Sonic and the others. He was presumed dead until resurfacing a little over 2 years ago and had pretty much kept to himself stepping in only when it helped him. It wasn't until the black arms invasion that he really made himself known. Shadow had played a key role in defeating the alien invaders, though at times it was unknown whether he was fighting against the aliens or working with them.

The file indicated that Shadow was very manipulative. He had used Robotnick to try to destroy the planet and there was speculation that he had been in league with the black arms. And had only destroyed them once he had gotten whatever it was he was after. He was also extremely viscous and somewhat psychotic. He would destroy anyone or anything that got in his way not caring about innocent bystanders. She wondered if perhaps his trying to join was simply part of some plot.

The car finally arrived at its destination a large white building in an area surrounded by other buildings.

Everyone stepped out of the car and entered the building.

In the lobby stood a single reception deck with a young blond girl as its only occupant.

The girl rose from her seat when she saw the group approach and bowed to the President. "Good morning sir"

The president waved to girl before stooping in front of the desk "good morning Stacy these six are with me. If anyone calls for me tell them I'm in an important meeting understand"

The girl nodded. "Yes sir"

The group left the deck and made their way through a few hallways before approaching a door with a sign that read 'private'.

When they reached the door the president turned to the dark hedgehog. "Shadow you'll have to wait out here"

Shadow nodded and leaned against the wall across from the door.

The room was a large conference room used for important meetings. In the center was a large rectangular shaped wooden table with 8 chairs, 1 on each end and 3 on each side.

Sonic, Amy and Sally took seats on one side of the table, while Knuckles, Rouge and Tails took a seat on the other side. The President then took a seat at one of the ends of the table.

The President rose from his seat. "All right then I believe we all know why we are here, the topic is Shadow the hedgehog and whether or not we should allow him to become a member of the Freedom Fighters" he looked around the large round table.

"Well I for one don't think he should be allowed to join he's a vigilante, a rebel, and a wild card he can't be trusted" said Sally

Amy frowned; she had never really liked Sally. It wasn't just because she was Sonic's girlfriend, though that was part of it. It was that she was so narrow mined. Her views where so one sided, she saw everything in terms of black and white. To her there was no gray area you where either a good guy or a bad guy. In a way she was kinda like Sonic although Sonic was a bit more lenient and easier to convince that someone was good.

She was the exact opposite she believed that there was good in everyone, heck even Eggman had too some good in him. After all he had helped them save the planet on more than one occasion, though that was more about him saving his own ass then actually helping. To her Shadow was the ultimate gray area a mixture of both light and dark.

While Sally spoke about how Shadow was unfit to join the team Amy looked around at the others reactions. Tails seemed a bit unsure of weather to go with or against Shadow. Sonic and Knuckles were both nodding their heads apparently agreeing with the girl '_Big surprise'_. Rouge while not appearing to agree with Sally wasn't doing anything to help either '_Some friend she_ _is_'. Amy had finally had enough when Sally started talking about how selfish Shadow was. "How can you say that, after all the times he's helped us he even gave his life to save the planet" she said rising from her chair.

Sally was bit surprised by Amy's sudden outburst but didn't back down. "That doesn't change what he's done in the past he's worked with Eggman and even tried to destroy us"

"So has Rouge" said Amy pointing a finger over to Rouge. "And Knuckles used to fight with Sonic just as much as Shadow" she said gesturing to Knuckles. "We gave them a chance so why shouldn't we give Shadow one" she yelled now face to face with Sally.

"BECAUSE HE'S A MONSTER, HE'S A GENETICALLY A ENGINEERED FREAK"

'SLAP'

Everyone stared in shock as Sally rubbed her check, she couldn't believe it, no one could. Amy Rose had just slapped Sally Acorn.

Amy's body was shacking a bit as she spoke in a low tone. "Even if Shadow wasn't born like everyone else he's still a living being and deserves a chance to have a life" she then sat down her to try and compose herself.

Sally sat down as well still absorbing everything Amy had said.

Everyone was quiet until the President spoke. "Well obviously we know where Sally and Amy stand what about the rest of you?"

"I'm with Amy too" Stated Knuckles. What Amy had said had really gotten to him. He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had gone against Sonic because of Eggman's tracery, or how often he had shunned Sonics offer of friendship, believing that he didn't need anyone and was better off alone. He felt it wouldn't be right if he didn't do the same.

"I'm with Amy too" said Rouge. Truthfully she hadn't liked what Sally had said either she had been about to tell the girl off herself when Amy did it for her.

"what about the rest of you" said the President indicating to the remaining 2 Freedom Fighters who had yet to vote.

"He scares me" responded Tails trying not to draw attention to himself.

The President looked over at Sonic. "Well Sonic it would seem that it's up to you what do you say?"

Everyone turned their attention to Sonic waiting for his response.

Sonic put his hands behind his head leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk on his face.

**What will Sonic's answer be. Will Shadow be welcome with open arms or kicked to the curb? I am always open to questions, comments, criticism, and even the occasional flame. As long as you tell me what you didn't like and how I can make it better. So as always please R and R. **


	4. Amy's Mission

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. My computer went belly up and it took me over a month to get it fixed. "Curse this obsolete one month old technology!" Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter hope you enjoy this one as well. **

Everyone turned their attention to Sonic waiting for his response.

Sonic put his hands behind his head leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk on his face.

**Chapter 4: Amy's Mission**

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Sonic's answer.

Sonic waited a few seconds before finally giving his answer. "I say we give the guy a shot, even if he does go bad I can kick his butt no problem"

Everyone simply continued to stare at Sonic some were relieved releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding. Others looked at the hedgehog as like he had just lost his mind.

The President nodded. "Very well then Shadow is officially a member of the freedom fighters. Anyone who doesn't like it, learn to live with it"

Sally just shook her head it was obvious that she had lost this argument. "Fine Shadow's a Freedom Fighter but I still don't fully trust him"

"And just what would you have we do about it then?" asked the President.

Sally thought for a moment before coming up with a solution. "Well I think we should have someone follow him until we are sure that he's trustworthy"

"So you want someone to shadow Shadow" asked Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"Very well any volunteers" asked the President.

Sonic immediately waved his hand in air. "Oh Oh me me. I love to play spy"

"Thanks Sonic but I think it's better if it was someone that won't fight with him every few seconds" said Sally.

"What about Rouge?" asked Tails. "She and Shadow have worked together before"

"Sorry but I've got better things to do then babysit." said Rouge batting her eyelashes at Knuckles.

"That's ok Rouge" said Sally '_I really don't think I would have liked the idea of two or Robotnick's former henchmen spending a lot of time together anyway' "_What about you Knuckles?"

Knuckles simply shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Forget it I have more important things to do, like guarding the Master Emerald"

Sally frowned she could tell there was no was she would be able to change his mind. Not when it came to taking time off from guarding his precious gem. "Tails" she asked hopefully.

Tails looked over at Sally and his face paled slightly. "um…um"

Sally waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind"

"Looks like it's down to you Amy; what do you say?"

Amy froze and desperately tried to come up with some kind of excuse. "Well I…I"

"What's the matter Amy? You were all for helping Shadow a few seconds ago with that little speech of yours" said Rouge.

Amy glared at the ivory bat. "Of course I want to help him, I'm just busy that's all" she said as she folded her arms.

"Oh ya busy with what?"

"Um…"

"Just like I thought you say that you trust him. But when push comes to shove you don't trust him any more than the rest of us" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I do!" yelled Amy.

"Oh ya prove it" said Rouge still grinning.

"Fine I accept the mission" said Amy slamming her hands down on the table smiling at the fact that she had just proven Rouge wrong.

"All right then Amy your job is to keep an eye on Shadow. Stay close to him and watch for any suspicious behavior. How you do it is entirely up to you" said Sally.

Amy blinked a few times as her brain absorbed everything what had just happened, realizing that Rouge had just tricked her into being the one responsible for Shadow. "crap"

"But, but, but…" stammered Amy desperately trying to figure a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into.

"Yes Amy what is it?" asked the President raising an eyebrow to the pink hedgehog.

Amy still wasn't sure what to say so she said the first thing came to mind. "Rouge tricked me!" she said pointing a finger at the white bat, who had a smirk on her face.

"Be that as it may you are still the only one who volunteered. So unless someone else volunteers" Sonic quickly stood up ready to speak. "Except for Sonic" Sonic shut his mouth and sat back down in his chair. "Then I'm afraid you have no choose"

Amy's eyes quickly darted to those in the room, hoping that one of her friends would help her out. Rouge and knuckles both began whistling as though nothing were happening. Tails seemed to have become very interested in his shoe and Sonic just shrugged his shoulders as if to say (I don't know).

Amy sighed. '_Some friends, at least Sonic tried to help. But how in the world am I supposed to stay close to him. He's like the single most solitary person I know. Hell even Rouge doesn't know where he is most of the time and she's his best friend_' "How the heck am I supposed to stay close to him anyways?"

Sally shrugged "Don't know don't care. Fallow him, order him, knock him unconscious if you have to. How you do it is entirely up to you"

"You could always try flirting with him always works for me" stated Rouge.

Sonic couldn't help but start laughing "Amy flirt with Shadow she can't even flirt her way into a date with me. What chance does she have with an emo like Shadow" by now Sonic was holding his sides from laughing.

Amy gritted her teeth as her face turned red trying desperately to suppress the urge to knock the cerulean hedgehog upside the head. Sure she had never managed to get a date with Sonic yet, but he didn't have to rub her noise in it. '_That jerk! First he tries to help me then he laughs at me sometimes I wonder what I see in him'_

Sally saw the look on Amy's face and knew she had to do something before things turned violent. "Like I said Amy how you do it is up to you. If flirting with Shadow works then go for it"

Sonic instantly stop laughing. He wondered if Amy really would try flirting with Shadow, more importantly would Shadow actually go for it. '_Naw'_

"Alright then now that that's settled I believe there is still someone waiting for an answer outside" said the President.

They all nodded and everyone except for the President and Sally left the room. Once they were in the hall they all looked around for the black hedgehog but couldn't find any sign of him.

Sonic scratched his head. "Where the heck did he go?"

"Maybe he didn't think we'd say yes and left" suggested Tails.

"Or maybe he just chickened out" responded Knuckles.

"Looking for someone?"

Everyone practically jumped out of their skins as they turned to the source of the voice. In a darkened corner stood the midnight hedgehog his black fur blending with the shadows making him all but invisible.

"Jesus Shadow you practically gave us all a heart attack" said Amy.

Shadow ignored the comment turning his attention to Sonic "I assume you're done with your little debate?" he asked smiling a toothy smile knowing what the answer was.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ya ya you're in alright happy now"

Shadow smirked. "You have no idea"

"Ya ya just remember that I'm the leader" said Sonic puffing out his chest.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "With you as leader I'm amazed you haven't lead anyone off a cliff"

"You leave Sonic alone he's a great leader aren't you Soniku" said Amy latching onto Sonic's arm.

Sonic's face turned red and he started to sweat. Shadow couldn't help but snicker, the look on the Sonic's face right now was worth more to him then even a chaos emerald.

"Right thanks Amy. Come on Tails lets jet" then took off as fast as he could leaving a disappointed Amy, and a frustrated Tails running to try and catch up to him.

Knuckles was the next to speak "I'm out too gotta get back to the Master Emerald" he said.

Rouge smirked eyeing Knuckles as he walked off. "And I just remembered an appointment I have" then took off in the same direction as Knuckles.

"I guess it's just you and me Shadow" said Amy turning to the dark hedgehog.

"You mean it's just you" he said and started to walk away.

"What? Where are you going?"

"My business here is done. There's no reason for me to stay anymore"

'_Shit I can't just let him leave like this I'm suppose to keep an eye on him' _she ran after him and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "So um…where can I reach you? You know in case we need you or something" she said. _'If I know where he is it'll be easier to keep track of him'_

"That's none of your business"

Amy frowned. _'why does he have to be so stubborn'_ "Come on Shadow we need to know to get a hold of you"

Shadow didn't answer and Amy remembered Rouge mentioning Shadow staying at her house once or twice. But he never stayed very long and it made her wonder where he was when he wasn't there. "Shadow do you even have a place to stay?"

Again Shadow didn't answer and Amy knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" It was perfect what better way to keep an eye on someone then to live with them.

Shadow glared at the girl. "I don't need you charity"

Amy meet the dark hedgehog's glare with one of her own. "It's not charity I'm just trying to help! It's not like you have a lot of opinions anyway"

Shadow considered what Amy said, he hated to admit it but the girl had a point. There were a couple of place's he could stay but they were either on the other side of the world or he was no longer welcome there. The only place nearby that he could stay at was Rouge's, and anytime he stayed longer then one night she would make him repay her kindness by helping her on one her god awful missions. Which normally ended with him being shot, stabbed, burned, beaten, or all of the above, he preferred staying with her only when it was absolutely necessary. "Fine but only for a couple of days"

Amy smiled wide and grabbed Shadow's hand. "Great let's go!" _'Yes now things will be a lot easier'_

Shadow entered the apartment and looked around it actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The walls where a normal egg white instead of a bright pink or cobalt blue like he thought, and the carpet was a light gray color. There was a white leather sofa, matching love seat and bookcase against one of the walls and a small entertainment center with a television on the other. Next to the entertainment center was a hallway that lead to the bed and bathroom and on the other side of the living room was an open doorway that lead into the kitchen.

"I've oly got one bedroom so you'll have to sleep on the couch, hope that's ok?"

Shadow nodded "Its fine"

Amy yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Night Shadow"

Amy went upstairs and headed to her room; unlike the rest of her house it was very girlish. The walls were a bright pink with matching pink carpet. There was a white dresser and white vanity table covered with different make up products and a self lined with different photos of Sonic and her other friends. Her bed was a queen size canopy bed with a large poster of Sonic hanging next to it.

She went over to her bad and fell face first on it. "Man talk about a weird day. First the parade, then Shadow showing up, that was really unexpected. Now because of my big mouth I'm stuck babysitting some arrogant and selfish emo with and anger management problems. This sucks"

**Looks like Amy's got her hands full for a while. I'm sorry to say that after this the rest of the chapters may take some time. School just started up and unfortunately homework takes priority over creative writing, unless of course that is the homework. Also like I said before I am always open to questions, comments, criticism, and even flames as long as you tell me what you didn't like and how I can make it better. R and R.**


	5. Dangerous Temper

**Well this chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it would. Mostly cause it was hard to find some free time but here's the next chapter of my story. **

**Also even though it's not that important I put a two year gap between 'Sonic Heroes' and 'Shadow the Hedgehog', though some of you may have fireguard that out already. So Sonic and Shadow and Sally are 17, Amy is 14, Tails is 10, Knuckles is 18, and Rouge is 20. **

**As always I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sesshomaru42691, I Like Shadamy, EverlightSilvia, Project Shadow, CrazyNutSquirel, Guardian of Balance, Momoko T. Kitsunee: Yes this will be a Shadamy story, Mechagodzilla128: Sorry you didn't like how Shadow was interpreted. I'll try and do better this time. **

**We now return you to our regularly scheduled fan-fic already in progress.**

**Chapter 5: Dangerous Temper**

Amy studied the sleeping form of the dark hedgehog. She could make out the shape of his well toned muscles and it caused her checks to turn bright red. His body was lean without so much as an ounce of fat, something even Sonic was incapable of. From a scientific point of view his body was perfect practically built for speed. '_Duh Amy he was. Not that he's need to know that. His ego's big enough as it is'_

"It's not polite to stair?"

Amy instantly snapped out her daze realizing that Shadow was wide awake even though his eyes were closed. Her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. _'That jerk I bet he was awake the whole time'_

Shadow opened his eyes and smirked. He had indeed been awake, being a wanted criminal also meant being a light sleeper since you never knew when someone would try and kill you in your sleep. He had heard footsteps and instantly recognized the pattern as Amy's.

"So do you want some breakfast?" she asked.

Shadow opened his mouth to answer but the rumbling of his stomach gave him away.

Amy laughed. "I guess that's a yes" she said. She went to her kitchen to get some food but found that the cupboards and fridge were pretty much empty. "Darn I knew I forgot to do something yesterday"

"You say something?" asked Shadow still sitting on the couch.

"I said I think we should go out for breakfast" said Amy emerging from the kitchen.

Shadow shrugged and Amy grabbed her small pink purse and the two left the apartment and stated walking.

They walked till they reached a small burger shop located near city hall. It was the same one she had hidden in when Eggman's robot Zero had chased her. When they entered a girl in a blue waitress outfit greeted them. She was a purple female hedgehog with blue eyes and her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Hey Amy what are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

"Hey Julia just here to grab some breakfast, and this is my friend Shadow" answered Amy.

"Wait as in Shadow the Hedgehog? Isn't he the guy that…" Julia trailed off as she noticed Amy shaking her head and waving her hands silently telling her to shut up. "Uh… let me just get you guys a table" she said and led them to a table.

When two sat down people stared at them and whispered. Shadow's heightened hearing managing to pickup what they were saying.

"What's he doing here?"

"What is she doing with him?"

"I can't believe they'd actually let him in here"

Shadow growled and clenched his fist in anger. _'Stupid narrow minded humans'_

"So what will it be?" asked Julia.

"I'll have an omelet with a glass of orange juice" said Amy.

Julia wrote down the order and turned to Shadow. "And you?"

"I'll have 3 stacks of pancakes, 2 orders of hash brown, 4 eggs over easy, 3 slices of toast, a side of bacon and a cup of coffee"

Both girls stared at Shadow wondering if he was serious or not.

Shadow glared at the waitress. "Now" he growled causing the girl to snap out of trance write down the order and scurried off to the kitchen.

When Julia was out of sight Amy turned to Shadow and fronded. "You didn't have to be so rude you know"

Shadow just waved the comment away. "Whatever. How do you know her anyway?"

"She's my friend and my co-worker"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You work here?"

Amy nodded. "Being a Freedom Fighter doesn't exactly pay the bills. Sometimes we get rewards from the people we help but it's not enough to live off of"

Shadow nodded before leaving the A.R.K he had researched the Freedom Fighter both as individuals and as a whole. Since they had no actual ties to any government they were free to help whoever needed it no matter who they were. The downside was that they didn't get a pay check when they risked their lives. _'If I were in this for money I would have joined G.U.N or gone back to being a mercenary'. _They were also emancipated so that in the eyes of the law they were all adults and could travel without braking border laws. It also meant they could live on their own, get jobs, or even get married if they wanted to. Knuckles had even managed to have Angel Island recognized as its own country and no one was allowed to land on or fly with 50 miles of it without his permission. Though Eggman, Rouge, and even Sonic never seemed to just show up whenever they felt like it.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their food and Amy watched in shook as Shadow devoured his meal. She had never seen anyone eat so much food so fast. Except Sonic of course. _'At least his manners are better than Sonic's. He actually chews his food and doesn't eat like a_ _pig_'

When they were finished Amy thought about her mission and how she was going to complete it. '_Maybe if I can get him talking he'll say something I can use to convince the others he's good'_ The problem was she had no idea what to talk about so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "So Shadow what have you been doing the last two years?"

"I've been keeping busy" he answered.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"That's none of your business" he said.

"Come on Shadow you can tell me" she said.

"We all have secrets Rose. Some are better left unknown" he said.

Amy frowned. "So if you've got such dark past why'd you suddenly decide to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Shadow looked down as his mind wandered to the past. For a split second he saw his normally white gloves covered in blood. "Things change. I changed"

The two sat in silence till Shadow suddenly felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see a small boy about four years looking up at him. The boy had blonde hair and blue eye and was holding a pencil and a piece of paper. "Can I have you autograph Mr. Sonic?" he asked holding up the pencil and paper.

Shadow glanced at the boy. "I'm not Sonic" he said. _'I hate it when people confused me for that faker. Just because we're both speedsters doesn't mean we're clones'_

Suddenly a middle aged woman with the same eye and hair color as the boy, obviously the boy's mother rushed over and scooped the boy into her arms. "You stay away from my son you freak" she said glaring at Shadow.

Shadow glared back his anger rising. "What?!"

"I don't know why the government would ever allow some psychotic monster like you to be free" she said.

Shadow clenched his fist he could feel his blood start to boil and his eyes began to glow red. It was taking every bit of self control in him to keep himself from losing his cool and reducing the place to a pile of rubble.

"Hey you leave Shadow alone" shouted Amy.

Shadows eyes stopped glowing as he and the woman stared at Amy. Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she actually defending him? Only two people had ever defended him Maria and one other that he preferred not to think about. Both relationships ended with their blood coating the floor.

"How could you defend that…that thing after everything he's done and people he hurt. He's a psycho and a terrorist"

"The only one acting psycho here is you" said Amy.

"What would you know you're just a child" said the woman before marching off.

Amy watched the woman leave before turning back to Shadow only to find he wasn't there. Amy franticly looked around wondering where he was but there was no sign of him. Her back was to the door and there hadn't been any bright light to indicate he'd used chaos control so there was no way he could have left without her seeing the only one she knew who could pull disappearing act like that was Rouge. _'Way to go Amy less than 2 hours and I've already lost him' just then _Julia came over and dropped a piece of paper in front of her._ 'And to top it off that jerk left me with the check!'_

Later that night deep in the forest of the mystic ruins Shadow stood near a large crystalline lake. The moon light bounced off the water's surface outlining his figure as punched and kicked performing complicated martial arts routines.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"I don't know why the government would ever allow some psychotic monster like you to be free" Stupid humans always afraid of what they don't understand. I'm not stupid I know I'm the most hated person on the planet. Good guys or bad guys it doesn't matter; they see me, see what I can do, and they either fear me or hate me for it. They label me a freak and a monster. Hell the only thing keeping GUN from tossing me in a cell is that pardon from the president but one screw up and they'll be hunting me like an animal again before I can say ARK. Not that they'd catch me, they could send every agent they have after me and all they'd end up with is a graveyard full of soldiers.

Still it would be nice to be able to have some form of a normal life the kind that Maria always dreamt of, even if it does mean putting up with Faker and his friends. I guess it could be worse, they may be a bunch of loose cannon idiots who recklessly charge in to battle but they never back down and had the guts to stand up for what they believe in. They aren't just a bunch of mindless drones who mow down innocent people like GUN.

I've been out here since morning so I finally stop but not from fatigue; being the Ultimate Lifeform means I could keep going for days or even weeks without food or water and still be able to fight. No I stop because it's not working. I can still fell the anger burning inside me like a caged beast clawing just below the surface fighting to be free. Normally venting my anger in such calm surroundings would be enough to calm my anger but not this time. It's just like how I felt before.

My vision shifts as I think back to the last time I let I let my rage control me and what the outcome was. I'm no longer in a darkened forest I'm in a large room with fire burning all around. My gloves are stained red with blood and nearby three figures lay beaten to a pulp; their bodies covered in cuts and bruises as they lay face down in their own blood. A few seconds ago those three were the most important people in my life and now they're barely alive.

I shack my head and the vision fads. I was so stupid back then so full of myself. I let my anger control me and unleashed something I couldn't control. I almost killed the only people I gave a dame about and the only girl besides Maria I'd ever loved. I can't let something like that happen again. I won't.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I push the anger down and look it away. I can still feel the beast inside me but it's calmed down enough that I can control it. How long that will last I have no idea. There's one person who can help me but I doubt he'd be willing after the way I took off. Guess I better just head back to the apartment hopefully I can figure something out.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Shadow made it back to the apartment in a few seconds and chaos controlled through the door since he didn't have a key.

"SHADOW"

Shadow looked over and saw Amy walking toward him. The look on her face told him that she was extremely pissed. "Shadow where have you been?" she asked getting right in his face.

"Out" he growled hoping she would let it drop. Normally he'd humor the girl with a smart remark just for the fun it. But right now he was in no mood to deal with her his nerves were shot and his temper was razor thin.

"Out where?" she asked not backing down from the dark hedgehog.

"None of your business" he said walking past her and heading for the couch.

Amy watched as Shadow walked past her glaring at the back of his head. After the incident at the restaurant she had spent over half the day looking for him before giving up and heading back home. Now he had the nerve to just walk in at 1 in the morning acting like he owned the place. "I can't believe you even Sonic's not this much of a jerk"

That was enough to set Shadow off. He turned and glared at Amy getting right in her face. "Listen up you little brat! I'm not Sonic! I am nothing like Sonic! I'm not related to him by anything other than species and even that's a stretch since I'm part alien! I'm Shadow the Hedgehog a living breathing creature. I have my own thoughts, my own feelings and my own life! I've seen and done things that he would never do, things that would make him cringe just thinking about it! So don't you dare compare me to him like I'm some clone!" by the time Shadow was finished his eyes were glowing red.

Amy was shocked. Her eyes went wide and she found herself unable to speak as she stared at Shadows glowing red eyes. In all the time she had known the dark hedgehog she had never heard him speak with such raw anger in his voice not even to Sonic. For the first time in her life she was actually afraid of him. "I…I think I'll go to bed now" she said then rushed to her bedroom.

As Shadow watched Amy disappear down the hall the fog of anger in his head thinned and his eye's returned to normal as he realized what he just done. He sighed his anger was getting harder and harder to control not only had he almost destroyed that restaurant this morning but he had completely blown up in Amy's face just now. He needed help and he needed it fast._ 'That's it tomorrow I'll go and see sensei'_

**Things are starting to heat up now. What secret's is Shadow hiding and how will it affect the others. You'll just have to wait and see. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster then I did this one. Until then Please Read and Review.**


	6. Dangerous Medicene

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I keep having writers block and changing things around a lot. I'm still not completly happy with how it turned out. **

**I would like to thank the two people who reviewed my last chapter, theRASTAproject and** **the black wolf of death. I would also like to thank my bata reader Jenthehedgehog.**

**Chapter 6: Dangerous Medicine**

Amy awoke the next morning. She went out into the living room and saw Shadow sleeping on the couch. '_I wonder if he's really asleep or if he's just trying trick me again._'

She thought about waking him up but decided not to. She was still upset about last night and didn't feel like being yelled at by him again. Plus she needed to get to work before she was late.

Once Amy was out the door Shadow opened his eyes. He waited till he could no longer hear the sounds of her foot steeps then sprang from the couch and sped out the door._  
_

It took him over 4 hours of nonstop running but Shadow finally made it to his destination, Tokyo Japan. Shadow even didn't stop as he rocketed through the large city continuing his journey out of the city and to a small town a few miles away. Shadow detoured just as he was nearing the town and headed into a dense part of the wilderness. He ran for a few miles and finally stopped when he reached a small wooden cottage.

Shadow walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door._  
_

The door opened revealing a purple weasel that looked to be in his early 60's. He had a white belly like Sonic's, with blue eyes, a black noise, a shaggy white beard, and a large fang sticking out from under his upper lip. He wore saddle brown work gloves, along with a saddle brown jacket, a brown belt with a golden buckle, saddle brown high-stocking boots with a white trim, and a saddle brown fedora with a thick black stripe around it.

The weasel looked at Shadow. "Well if it isn't stripes"

Shadow was a bit annoyed at the weasel calling him stripes but didn't show it. The weasel had a habit of giving people odd nicknames. Instead he simply bowed lightly in respect. "Arigato Fang Sensei"

The two stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. Finally Nack broke the silence. "Well no reason for us to stand out here. I suppose you might as well come in" he said and headed inside as Shadow followed.

The cottage was somewhat small but it had a homey feel to it. It's was decorated in traditional Japanese fashion, but with an American touch to it. On one of the walls there were various weapons that ranged from ancient Japanese katana swords, to modern automatic rifles.

Over 40 years ago Nack had been one of the best bounty hunters in the world and one of GUN's top field agents, specializing in armed and unarmed combat. He was known as Nack 'The Fang' Weasel. But all that changed when he was sent to fight in the Vietnam War. Shadow didn't know what happened to Nack or what the weasel saw but it was bad enough to make Nack vow never to fight again.

After the war Nack quit GUN and traveled to the Himalayas where he trained under the guidance of a group of Buddhist monks. The Monks helped him come to terms with who he was and what he had done. They helped him find him find peace with himself. After he left the monks Nack moved to the Japan and settled into the quiet life of a hermit.

Nack walked over to the small glass liquor cabinet and opened it. "What something to drink?" he said as he pulled out a bottle of rum.

Shadow nodded and Nack walked over with a bottle of rum and two small cups. He sat down and poured the clear brown liquid into the cups. A tension filled the air that was so thick even the sharpest blade couldn't cut it.

After Nack drank his glass then poured himself another glass he finally spoke. "So too what do I owe the honor of this visit"

"The beast" replied Shadow.

The beast was how Nack referred to Shadow when the hedgehog let his anger take control of him. It was actually a pretty accurate description. When it happened Shadow became consumed by a powerful rage and blood lust. It took over his mind turning him into nothing more than a savage beast that attacked anything thing that moved.

Nack closed his eyes and drank some more of his rum. "I see. And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"I expect you to help me" he said.

Nack just shrugged. "I don't see why I should. After all you wouldn't accept my help before. So why should I bother helping you now?"

Shadow sighed. He knew the weasel was right. A while ago Nackhad offered to teach him how to control his raging temper. At first he wanted nothing to do with the weasel and even tried to fight him. But eventually he gave in and Nack began training him. He taught him all kinds of armed and unarmed fighting techniques. But the greatest thing Nack taught him, was how to control his rage.

But then only a month after they started training Black Doom showed up. The alien told Shadow he knew about his past and could help restore his memories. Shadow left to find the chaos emerald without as much as a good bye.

Shadow took a drink of his rum before responding. "Things are different now. I've changed. I've put the past behind me. I even joined the Freedom Fighters"

Nack shook his head as he poured himself another glass. "That doesn't prove anything. You say you've put you're past behind you but all you've done is ignore it. You're still running from it like a coward"

Shadow glared at the weasel. "I am not a coward" he growled. If anyone else had called him that they'd be flat on their back begging for mercy right now.

"You're afraid to try and find your own purpose in life, so you attach yourself to others. Gerald's desire for revenge, Maria's wish for a better world, Robotnick's plain to take over the world, your old team's ambition for money and wealth, even the Freedom Fighters dream of peace. You're nothing but a child looking for someone to tell you what to do"

Shadow glared daggers at the weasel but managed to control himself.

Nack ignored the hedgehogs growing temper and continued his rant. "You even act like a child. You think the whole world revolves around you. When you don't get your way you get mad and throw a tantrum"

Shadow growled and clenched his fist. He could feel his anger beginning to boil up inside of him. His mind begin to cloud as rational thought became harder and harder to maintain. "Shut up!" he growled.

Nack didn't stop and continued to verbally taunt the black hedgehog. "You try and take on everything yourself and refuse to ask for help even when you need it. You're so scared of getting your feelings hurt you won't let anyone get close to you. All you do is pout all day about how the world isn't fair and how bad your life is"

Shadow's tried to control his anger but it was no use. His body became alive with rage and began to glow with red energy. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Nack simply smirked at the hedgehog. "You're supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, the pinnacle of perfection. But behind all the bad attitude and chaos powers you're just a little boy crying for your big sister. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic"

That was the last straw as Shadow's lost all control. His eyes glowed red with fury and he gave out a scream of rage as he lunged at the aged weasel.

Shadow didn't even see Nack move, but in instant he felt him jabbing him in the back with two fingers at specific points, causing him to drop like lead weight. Nack hadn't even broken a sweat.

Shadow lay on floor staring up at the ceiling as his rage calmed and his fog around mind cleared. _'Damn it. I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me again. Stupid weasel making me mad like that. He probably this the moment I told him why I was here. He always was two steps ahead of me'  
_

It was over an hour before Shadow could finally move. He shakily got to his feet and returned to his seat. He glared at the weasel his eyes having returned to normal. "I hate it when you do that"

Nack's expression didn't change as he drank some more rum. "Maybe, but if it wasn't for those pressure strikes of mine you'd have killed me a long time ago. Looks like you were right about the beast getting out of control"

"Does that mean you'll help?" asked Shadow.

Nack took a drink and set the cup down before responding. "Nope"

"What? Why?" asked Shadow.

Nack didn't answer as he instead drank some more rum.

Finally after the weasel had downed his third glass Shadow could take no more and slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it! Answer me you old drunk!"

Nack blinked and looked at Shadow "You need to calm down. Here have some rum" he said holding out the now half empty bottle.

Shadow frowned in anger and slapped the bottle out the weasel's hand. The bottle flew across the room and shattered in the corner, leaving the weasel with only his final cup full of rum.

Nack sighed. "What a waste of perfectly good rum"

Shadow growled and glared at the weasel. His patience was warring thin. "I don't want liquor! I want answers! Now tell me what I want to know!"

Nack closed his eyes and drank his remaining cup of rum. "If you truly need help then ask your teammates. That's what they're for. Stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders"

Shadow shook his head. "They wouldn't understand. If they knew about this, about the things I've done. I can't tell them I just can't"

Nack sighed. "Shadow you can't keep something like this a secret forever. Sooner or later they'll find out. You need to learn to trust then. Relying on others doesn't make you weak you know"

"It does when your heart end ups broken" said Shadow.

Nack shook his head. He was probably the closest thing to a parent Shadow had in over fifty years. He knew more about the black and red hedgehog than anyone else on the planet. Yet it seemed that even he could not fully penetrate the stone walls surrounding the black hedgehog's heart. _'It would take a miracle for someone to get through to him' _"Either way I'm still not helping" he said._  
_

Shadow frowned. By now he was running low on ideas. In fact he was down to his last option short of beating the info out of him, but he refused to do that. Despite Nack's fault's he respected him far too much for such brutalities. "If you won't do it for me then do it for Trix"

Nack's face became one of utter seriousness as he looked at Shadow. "What's this got to do with Trix?"

Trix was the nickname of another student Nackhad trained. 6 years ago while visiting Night Babylon he had been pick-pocketed. When he caught the thief he found it was a 14 year old girl. The girl had run away from home thinking her good looks and mature body would be enough to make it big in the city. But like hundreds of others her hopes and dreams where quickly crushed. Within a year she ended up living on the streets. Stealing and occasionally sealing her body just too survive.

Nack was impressed by the girl's skills. After all how many 14 year olds are skilled enough to pick the pocket of one of the greatest ex-spies of all time. He took her in and taught her everything he knew. In time he grew to love and care for her as though she where is own daughter, not that he'd ever admit it of course. Then when the girl was 18 he used his old connections with G.U.N. to get her a job as a spy.

Shadow smirked. He knew he had the weasel right where he wanted him. "She's part of the Freedom Fighters too. If I lose control and she's around…" Shadow shook his head. "I don't even want to think about what could happen"

Nack glared at Shadow before finally giving in. "Fine"

Nack rose from his chair, went over to the kitchen and dug through one of the top cupboard. "Here take this" he said tossing a small plastic bag at Shadow.

Shadow looked at the bag. It was filled with a few spoon full's of a strange pink powder. "What is this?"

"That is a powerful hallucinogenic used by Shamans in a tribe in South America. They use it to go into a trance and enter their subconscious. It might help you figure out what's making you so angry and how to control it" said Nack.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You sure it'll work?"

Nack shrugged. "No clue but it's the best I can do, unless of course you're willing to come back for some real training?"

Shadow shook his head.

Nack gave Shadow a stern look. "Just be careful alright that stuff's dangerous. It doesn't just let you enter your mind it makes what you see in there seem real. Only reason I'm letting you use it at all is because that super fast metabolism of yours should burn it out of your system before anything bad happens" said Nack.

Shadow nodded. "I understand" He got up from his chair and bowed to the old weasel. "Thank you" he said as he headed for the door.

"Shadow"

Shadow stopped his hand on the doorknob and turned to face the weasel.

"Just because you're the Ultimate Lifeform doesn't mean you're perfect. You need to forgive yourself for what you have done. Accept what you can't change and focus on what you can. If you continue to ignore your past and bottle up your emotions, they will grow untill they destroy you"

Shadow stood there for a few seconds not saying anything. Finally he opened the door and left.

While Shadow was busy in Japan Amy was busy enjoying her favorite pass time…looking for Sonic. It didn't take her long as she spotted him walking down the street. She ran over and stopped right in front of the blue hedgehog a large smile on her face. "Hi Sonic"

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of the pink hedgehog and he nervously rubbed the back of this head. "Hey…Amy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching Shadow?"

Amy smiled. "I was but I can't find him so thought I'd come find you"

Sonic groaned. "How is it you can find me but you can't find Shadow?"

Amy's eyes widened slightly and she shifted nervously. "Well…you know what they say a girl can always find her true love no matter where he is" she said. Her hand instinctively went to her pocket and clutched a small electronic device there.

"Right…Well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta get going. See ya later Ames"

Amy frowned as Sonic run off down the street. She watched as he ran to the movie theatre where he met up with…Sally. The two talked for a second before linking hands and walking inside the theatre. '_I can't believe this. Two days ago they were barely speaking to each other now their holding hands'_ Amy sighed seeing that Sonic was otherwise occupied and decided to go home and see if Shadow was back yet.

By the time Shadow reached Station Square the sun had just finished setting. He returned to the apartment and chaos controlled inside. _'I need to remember to ask Rose for a key. Speaking of which I wonder where she is' _Suddenly Shadow heard the sound of running water and singing. _'Must be taking a shower' _He listened for a few second as she sang the lyrics to some song he didn't recognize called 'Girlfriend'. _'She's not a bad singer' _he thought.

Shadow went to the kitchen and got a cup, filled it with hot water and put in a small amount of the powder Nack had given him in it. He took the cup and sat on the couch in the living room. _'Better be careful how much I use' _he thought.

He took a small sip but didn't feel anything. He so he took another sip and this time the drink did have an effect as he felt a strange warmth begin to spread throughout his body. _'Nack was right that stuff works fast'_ He set the cup down on the armrest and closed his eyes as the drink began take effect._  
_

_**When Shadow opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness. 'Where am I? Is this my mind?'**_

_**"Hello runt"**_

While Shadow was lost his mind Amy had finished her shower and stepped into the living room dressed in nothing but her underwear and a towel wrapped around her head as she sang to herself. "Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend" Amy giggled as she finished singing. "I love that song. Now if I could just get Sonic to let me be his girlfriend" she said. She looked over and spotted Shadow sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. _'Looks like he's sleeping'_ she thought.

She saw the cup sitting on the arm rest and picked it up. _'It looks like pink lemonade. But how did he know that it was my favorite?'_ Amy shrugged and drank the pink liquid. _'Tastes kinda funny'_

_**Shadow turned to see a creature with two crimson eyes similar to his staring at him. The figure was at least a foot and a half taller than him and his body was much bulkier.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Shadow.**_

_**The figure smiled revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that looked like they could rip a man to pieces. "Your worst Nightmare"**__  
_

Shadow's eyes snapped open. His head was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy as he tried to steady his now racing heart. _'What the hell was that?'_ he thought. It took him a minute to regain his senses and remember where he was and what was going on. When the fog in his brain finally cleared and his vision returned to normal he was shocked by what he saw.

There in the middle of the room was Amy dressed in nothing more than her underwear. What really made it weird was the fact that she was dancing when there wasn't even any music playing._ 'What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought.

He watched as she swayed her hips back and forth in time to an imaginary tune. For a second he wondered if he was still under the effects of the drug and decided to check. The small pain that shot through his arm when he pinched himself told him that he was definitely awake.

Shadow stared at the girl mesmerized as she continued her odd behavior, unable to tare his eyes away. He hadn't realized just how much she'd had developed in the last few years. The changes where subtle, and with her signature red dress on you couldn't even tell the difference. She was a little taller now and her body had begun to take on more or an hour glass figure. Her chest had begun to develop as well though it was nowhere near the size of Rouge's.

As Amy continued her dancing she turned and saw that Shadow's eyes were open and a wide grin appeared on her face... "Shadie your awake" she squealed running over to him. Her steps were a little shaky and she ended up collapsing into his lap.

It was now that Shadow noticed that the cup from earlier was empty. _'Oh no please don't tell me that she…'_ He didn't even finish his thought as he grabbed Amy's face and turned her to look at him. He stared deep into her eyes and saw that they were completely blood shot. _'Damn it she's completely stoned'_

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadows waist. "You know Shadow you're kinda cute" she said in a low voice as she ran her fingers through his chest fur. "And you're so soft"

Shadow frowned. He grabbed Amy by the shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Amy listen to me. You're high you don't…" his words where cut off as Amy's lips were suddenly pressed against his.

Shadow's eyes widened as he stood frozen in shock. He tries to push her away but what he got was completely unexpected as Amy ventured her tongue into his mouth. He definitely didn't expect to find out what Amy's tongue felt like, and he expected even less to like it. The rational part of his mind knew this was wrong. She was high. Who knew what was going on in her head? Not to mention…this was Amy! She was the good girl. He couldn't take advantage of her like this.

He desperately dried to resist her advances but the girl was good and she really knew what she was doing. Despite being the Ultimate Lifeform he was still a male, with all the desires that went with it. A low moan escaped his mouth as his body began to respond to Amy's touch. How long had it been since he'd last been with a girl? How many months since he had felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own, or inhaled the intoxicating aroma that only a female could produce.

Finally he could take no more and begin returning the kiss with equal passion, causing Amy to let out a pleasured moan in return. He snaked his arms around Amy's waist pulling her closer to him, and ran one hand through her thick pink quills. His other hand made its way down her back till it reached her butt which he gives a light squeeze.

They continued their tongue battle and groping for nearly a minute before the need for air caused them to break the kiss. Shadows eyes were glazed over in lust. Whatever restrains he had about not continuing were long gone as he dove in to continue the make-out.

His lips were just about to make contact with Amy's when she muttered. "I love you Sonic"

Shadow instantly snapped out of his trace and pushed Amy away causing her to fall to the floor. Shadow looked down at the pink hedgehog and saw that she looked a little pale and had one hand over her mouth. _'Crap'_

Shadow picked Amy up and rushed her to the bathroom just in time for her to throw up in the toilet. He held her hair back for her as she continued to empty her stomach. Once she was done she passed out. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where he deposited her on her bed.

Shadow looked down at the sleeping pink hedgehog. _'Stupid girl. What the hell were you thinking? Drinking an unknown liquid like that' _He made his way to the door and opened it before taking one last glance at Amy. _'Sleep well Rose. You've in for a hell of a morning tomorrow'  
_

Once he was out of the room Shadow sighed and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went into the living room where he spotted the empty cup. He headed into the kitchen and dumped the rest of the pink powder down the sink. _'So much for that stuff helping. Never accept medicine from a guy who grew up in the 70's'  
_

Shadow went back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, rubbing his forehead. Today had to be one of the weirdest days of his entire life. The trip to Japan and back had really worn him out. Then having to come back and deal with a drugged up 14 year old girl who couldn't keep her hormones in check. _'If this is what it means to be a Freedom Fighter. It's no wonder Sonic and his friends act like lunatics'_

Shadow laid back and licked his lips, he could still taste Amy's kiss. It was a sort of sweet taste with a hit of spice. And that body.

Shadow stopped and shook his head realizing where his thoughts were taking him. He'd been down this road before. Join a team then fall in love with the girl who's already in love with a guy that doesn't notice her. It ended with him putting all three of his team mates in the ICU just because he couldn't control his temper or his powers. He wouldn't let it happen again._'So what if the girl has a hot body and knows how to kiss, she's nothing special. She's just an annoying, hyperactive, obsessive, teenaged brat_. _There are plenty of other women in the world'_ With that settled Shadow laid back as sleep overtook him._ 'Besides it's not like I even have a shot with her. She's in love with Sonic. Who could ever love a monster like me?_

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, though it definitely won't be the longest in the story. The song Amy was singing too was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. My sister listens to it all the time so I thought it would fit. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than I did this one. **

**Until then I look forward to you're questions, comments, concerns, and criticism. So please Read and Review.**


End file.
